Code Lyoko: Xana
by zodiacfishy
Summary: The lyoko warriors have to prepare for an upcoming danger. Something they have never faced before. Xana is going to stop at nothing to kill them once and for all. Rated teen with some Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Jeremy

Chapter 1- Jeremy

"Jeremey look out!" Yumi yelled out.

But it was too late, William already trapped in with electric blasts.

"Ahhh!" Jeremy screamed in pain as the electric shocks kept on intensifying its volts.

"Let him go!" Ulrich shouted as he quickly grabbed wrench from the tool box that was next to him. He quickly ran up behind William and hit him with all his might. Jeremy was freed as William tried to recope from the blow.

"Jeremy?!" Yumi yelled as she shook him. "No, he's unconscious."

Odd quickly ran up to Yumi and tried to help lift up Jeremy.

William recovered fast and shot an energy blast toward Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy. They weren't able to get away fast enough and so was hit by the blast. All three of them laid on the ground hurt and bruised.

"You're going to regret that!" Ulrich yelled as he came back to deliver another strike. William quickly caught that coming and shot an energy blast to Ulrich as well.

The blast was powerful enough to shot Ulrich back through the cafeteria window. Ulrich landed on the other side with glasses shards flying everywhere.

"ggrr!" Ulrich groaned in pain as he pulled a glass shard from his thigh. "Great!"

"Looks like you were the one who ended up regretting it." William smiled.

As he turned away from Ulrich, he focused his attention back on Jeremy. He walked up to him and pulled up his unconscious body by his dark blue sweater.

"Now you are coming with me." William said.

William used his xanafied powers to super speed his way back to the factory with Jeremy in his arms.

There Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi weak and beaten.

All three of them imagined this was going to be an easy task. Just back 2 hours ago, when Jeremy woke up from his laptop flaring up an alarm of an activated tower. He quickly tried to call Aelita through her cell phone but she didn't answer and got worried. She quickly went to her room to discover that she was missing. He phoned in the others and telling to meet him at the factory but only to end up being caught by William. Which their fight obviously ended in the school's cafeteria.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Jim yelled as he ran his way toward them. "What happened here?"

"Please sir, Ulrich's hurt pretty badly, call for help…." Yumi said weakly.

"What happened?!" Jim repeated.

"Jim! What happened?!" Mr. Delmas came running.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out right now."

"That doesn't matter right now! We have to get these children to a hospital!" Delmas replied.

As a mass of police officers and ambulances arrived in a few minutes, a crowd of students arrived outside to view in all of the events that happened.

"Oh no! Did you hear that Ulrich's been hurt!" Sisi cried in worried.

"I know, I wonder what happened." Herve replied.

Sisi ignored him as she quickly ran through the crowd and to the ambulance that Ulrich was located in.

He didn't look well at all, his pants was covered in blood and he looked very pale.

"Miss, stand aside!" One of the EMT's said.

"Sisi please, he has to go!" said as he pulled his daughter away from the vehicle.

The ambulance quickly shut its doors and went to the nearest hospital.

"Ulrich…"

As the whole commotion was happening outside, Odd and Yumi were in the infirmary. The EMT's decided that they were not that injured, only bruised, and should recover in the school's infirmary.

"Odd, we have to leave right now before the nurse comes back." Yumi said.

"I know, why do you think I asked her for water?" Odd replied.

"Oh really? I though you really wanted to take those pills." Yumi said as she tried to get up from the bed.

It was mildly difficult since she has a large bruise on the side of her ribs.

"Come on then." Odd quickly got up. "Need help?"

"A little." Yumi said." How is it that you're not that hurt?"

"Oh I am, that's what years of skateboarding will do to you. Pain I can handle."

Yumi and Odd quickly escaped through the window to avoid being caught by the nurse. Slowly but surely they were making their way to the factory.

"What about Ulrich? What should we do about him?" Odd asked.

"Nothing, the only way to help him now is to deactivate the tower."

"I'm worried about him, what if…"

"Don't say it. He will make it, Ulrich has been through worse." Yumi sighed. "I know he'll be strong…. For me."

Meanwhile

William laid Jeremy down in the scanner and William quickly went into the next one before the timer ran out.

As the supercomputer reached to 0, the scanner doors closed and they were virtualized into Lyoko. William landed on his feet and looked up as Jeremy was still being virtualized. Jeremy fell to the ground as his virtualization was complete and impacted the ground very hard, possibly could of lost a couple of his life points. Jeremy was dressed in black jumpsuit with bright blue neon lights giving the suit its patterns. He had a transparent screen that covered his eyes. The xanafied William was slightly curious to what powers Jeremy could possess but he thought better not to find out.

"Manta!" William yelled as a Manta appeared.

William used his smoke to pick up Jeremy and place him on the monster. William hopped on and quickly flew away with Jeremy.

Now he can finally has Aelita and Jeremy, in due time he will kill them both.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction :) It is my very first so be gentle with me. I will try to upload from time to time but for now, I will like 3 reviews before I can continue the next chapter :D Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: Help

**Chapter 2 – Help**

"**Thank you for letting me come daddy." Sisi wiped her eyes with her hands.**

"**Yes, but make sure to be in your best behavior."Delmas said. "Ulrich's parents are sure to arrive."**

** is now driving to the hospital Ulrich is located at to make sure he's alright. He didn't leave the academy until he informed the parents of Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy of the unfortunate events that has transpired. It pained him to state that William, Aelita and Jeremy have gone missing, Yumi and Odd are unconscious and Ulrich is gravely injured. But he couldn't find anyone that is a relative of Aelita, even Odd's family when they are supposedly cousins. That was very suspicious. Heck! The fact that it happened to those six made it even more suspicious. All of them are always getting into trouble by being absent and sneaking out. He really wants to get at the bottom of this and to figure out the reason those group of teens are always so secretive. Were they kidnapped? Abused? In a gang? He didn't know!**

"**I'm so worried." Sisi stated pulling Delmas out of his train of thought.**

"**No, don't be that way. You have to have hope, dear." Delmas said." He will make it through this."**

"**You're right." Sisi calmed down a bit." My Ulrich will make it through this."**

**Delmas and Sisi made it to the hospital. They parked and started to walk toward the front entrance to make it to the front desk. They passed fairly quickly and were directed towards Ulrich's room. His parents didn't arrive yet, they probably won't be there until morning. As they made it to his door Sisi asked her father if she could be left alone with him for a few minutes. He allowed her. She thank her father and walked right in, closing the door behind her.**

**She slowly started walking towards Ulrich and saw how pale he looked. She almost came to tears to how terrible he looked but she held it in. He was pale white, dark circles, and weak. He even had to have an oxygen mask to help him breath. An I.V. was attached to his arms and his leg was patched up and wrapped up.**

**When she was right next to him, she placed her hand on his forehead. She started to pull back the hair from his face.**

"**Ulrich…" Sisi sobbed, she couldn't hold it back anymore." Please get well. Please, I want you to come back to school and I promise I won't treat you bad anymore…."**

"**I will look forward to that…."**

**Sisi took her hand away and looked at Ulrich. He looked back at her and gave her a weakly smile." I'm glad to see a familiar face."**

**She was shocked to see Ulrich treat her so kindly. He usually always rejected her and made fun of her. But no, here, he actually was glad to see her because he appreciated her worrying over him.**

"**I'm happy to see you too." Sisi rubbed her eyes.**

"**Don't cry, it doesn't suit you." Ulrich said." I want positive energy around me."**

"**Sorry."Sisi laughed." You're right."**

**Ulrich closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at her." Sorry, I still feel pretty faint."**

"**No, don't apologize."Sisi said." Ulrich, I-"**

"**Stop." Ulrich interrupted." I know what you're going to ask."**

"**And will you answer it?" **

"**No."**

"**What?! Why not?!" She shouted." I'm here to support you! To care for you! To help you! I just want to know what happened to you! I just hate to see you so broken!"**

"**Stop it please." Ulrich sat up.**

"**What? What are you doing?!"**

"**I'm getting up obviously. I can't just lay here anymore while my friends are in trouble. I need to get to the abandoned factory." Ulrich said taking off the oxygen mask, his heart rate monitor cables, and I.V. cord.**

"**Ulrich, please stop. This is dangerous! You're not in condition to be walking around right now." Sisi said as she started to get in his way." Think about yourself for a moment!"**

"**No, I can't, my friends are in trouble." Ulrich pushed her aside gently and started to limp toward the door." Please help me, my friends need me."**

"**Ulrich.."**

**Ulrich turned around to see her face, awaiting her answer. But when he did, his vision started to go black and he collapsed on the floor.**

"**AH! Ulrich!" Sisi quickly dropped down to grab him." Ulrich! What's wrong?! Wake up!"**

**As she held him in her arms, she noticed that blood was running down his thigh again, the wound managed to reopen. Both of them started to get covered in pool of his own blood. **

"**HELP! I NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEONE PLEASE COME AND HELP HIM!"**

**Author's note: Hello everyone :) Sorry that this chapter was rather short, I've been busy busy busy with homework and other things xP But I promise that I will update with a longer chapter very soon. :3 And I will like to give linok and Cyanide 6 a big thank you for being the first two people to give me reviews. :) Trust me, no good deed doesn't go unnoticed by me so Thank you! :D Please Review and I Will see you soon! Bye!**


End file.
